The journey of my heart
by account-isn't in-use
Summary: Ginny has always loved Harry, even if she didn't show it. Multichapter - Scenes from The Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows.
1. for the first time

**Okay, so this wasn't as great as I expected it to be. -sigh- I think the other chapters'll be better (hopefully, i'm not confident) :/**

**This wasn't in the book - I kinda edited it.**

**All 12 chapters (12 because you're touchy twelve, Ricey!) are dedicated to one of the most amazing friends in the world, Beatrice. HAPPEH BIRTHDAY~ Hope you like my, uh, half a present. Or one third. The rest is coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The first thing you noticed were his bright, emerald eyes.

It's kinda stupid but before this when other people mentioned someone with green eyes you'd imagine a weird, crazy, freak, possibly mentally retarded. Or maybe that psychopath you once saw in St. Mungo's with those crossed eyes.

So how did creepy eyes fit so amazingly, so _perfectly_ on him?

"H-Hi," you stutter, and immediately feel like smacking your own head.

_This is _not_ the time to get nervous, Ginerva Weasley! He's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the person who's got a freaking lightning scar on his head_ -

"Hi," he smiles back at you and your heart seems to have skipped a beat.

"Well - g-good luck in your first year."

You couldn't have come up with anything worse. You haven't even _entered_ Hogwarts - what's he going to think? Is he going to laugh? Thank you?

Turns out your second guess was right.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I could use some luck in my first year - I don't even know anything about the wizarding world."

You could've told him all about _Tales of Beetle the Bard_ and what _Quidditch_ is about (you've been to matches, of course) and purebloods and the qualities of a Hogwarts student in Gryffindor but you decide that'd freak him out and furthermore the Hogwarts Express is about to leave, so you just bid him farewell with a simple _goodbye_.

That was when you met him, Harry Potter, for the first time.


	2. just a poem

**Again, dedicated to the awesome Beat Rice Chao :D Happy Birthday... 1 day in advance. ;) This chapter wasn't much better - but I'm pretty sure the next will be better - it's half typed out, already, lol.**

**I kinda changed it such that Ginny doesn't notice the diary :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, _

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, _

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._"

Why did you _have_ to write that stupid poem, exactly?

You can't help blushing having heard the words being said out. You would never have done this if you had known _this_ was going to happen.

What, exactly?

Nothing much, just Harry getting cornered by one of Lockhart's stupid singing Valentines and blushing all over and you hiding in a corner watching Harry and your face going redder than Harry's, redder than your hair. Nothing much.

Ginny, honestly, what an absolute _genius _you are.

He's now utterly embarrassed and it's all your fault. How nice - this is obviously the best way to make a guy like you. Draco Malfoy yelled, "I don't think he liked your Valentines much!"

Cheeks burning, heart sinking, you run off.

You hope, someday, he'll like something you do for him.

**Review if you want to :)**


	3. right for you

**This was better, I think. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RICE~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d- didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary -"

Tears are running down your face, matting your already-messy hair. You know you look like absolute shit. You know you're _in_ absolute shit. You can't look straight at him. You're so confused. You're rambling on and on and you can't stop and he must be thinking you've gone crazy. You're going to be expelled from Hogwarts and he's never going to notice you -

"It's all right," he says, holding up the diary, and showing you the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here -"

His tone is soothing and you're a little more calm, but not entirely and your heart is still pounding hard and fast in your chest.

"I'm going to be expelled," you whisper. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

He looks at you, his green eyes boring into yours, just for a moment, and suddenly your brain goes blank.

And in the next moment when he looks away and his hand is suddenly around your shoulder helping you out of the chamber you're entirely confident everything'll turn out right.

Because if Harry Potter isn't right, you don't know what is.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. trying too hard

**Again - Happy Birthday, Rice, for being an awesome friend ^^ I bet you're sick of this by now, but whatever :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

You don't know why you're feeling this way.

Stupid childhood crushes aren't supposed to involve 2 years of unrequited love.

For 2 years, now, you haven't really noticed any other boys other than him. You really lo- like him, but you don't know how to get his attention. You don't know why exactly, but this is really affecting you - it's all you can think about when you're not doing anything else. Your mind unconsciously drifts off to him, and it's not really a good thing that you're obsessed with him.

Hermione notices this - More like, everybody notices but only Hermione cares.

"Ginny - this can't go on."

"What?"

"About you and Harry..."

You're not entirely comfortable discussing this topic.

"What about me and Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. You put on an innocent face - but it's really fake. Besides, Hermione can read your mind - she knows.

"Ginny," she sighed, "You're trying too hard."

You pause and think about it for a moment, suddenly becoming really interested in your shoes. It's a futile attempt, both you and Hermione knows it.

"Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"Listen to my advice."

You giggle. "Who doesn't? You're always right."

"Ginny - _listen_."

She's not joking this time - her expression suddenly solemn.

"If you want Harry to really like you, you've gotta be who you really are. This isn't any good. _You're trying too hard_."

You don't answer, and this time Hermione lets you be. You ponder over it that night, unable to sleep, and once it's past midnight you finally make up your mind.

The next day, during breakfast, you thank Hermione.

**Review~~~**


	5. right here waiting

**I know this's shorter but I like this chapter the best. I am very, very, very, sorry, Rice, for the late pressie :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

For the last time, you look back even though you know you're not going to like what you see.

You're right. He's too busy staring after her to notice you. She was standing along in a corner, staring at a newspaper clipping on the wall of Cedric Diggory. And naturally, he walked over towards her. Maybe to comfort her, maybe something more.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly. She doesn't say anything else, but her tone speaks unspoken words you somewhat understand. It doesn't really help.

You leave the Room of Requirement with your eyes not meeting Hermione's.

You didn't really expect anything else, but it still hurts anyway. It always does, carving your heart out a little more every time his hand closes around hers, or when he stands around her just a little too long.

You wish, for once that those green eyes would be fixed on you, and just you.

**Review~**


	6. not the same

**Happy belated Birthday, Rice~ You're sexy and you know it :D**

**This was a slightly - I mean, very - exaggerated version of Ginny :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

You've got all the boys wrapped around your little finger - whether they are Ravenclaws like Michael Corner or Gryffindors like Dean Thomas - and you love it.

You love the feeling of being desired, the thrill of being surrounded by countless boys. All the attention's going to your head, and you _know_ you're popular. You've got that unexplainable courage that only Ginerva Weasley has.

You're special, of course.

They all love you. They just go crazy whenever you're around; you can tell from the way they nervously run their hands through their hair, or when they laugh a little too hard.

But it's not really working because there's only one guy you want to grab the attention of, and he's just sitting there like a stupid blind man.

No matter how many guys you can get, no matter how popular you are, it doesn't matter.

Because it's just not the same without Harry Potter.

**Liked it? :)**


End file.
